


The lonely crumb of toast

by Nera_Solani



Series: Kitchen-cidents [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Random & Short, Self-Doubt, how did this happen, i was really bored when i wrote this, it just sort of happened, the shortest thing i ever wrote, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: A little crumb of toast wants to be more than a leftover and goes on a journey through the kitchen to find its true purpose.





	The lonely crumb of toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zwetschge14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14/gifts).



> This was born out of utter boredom and the prompt "I would like to hear the adventures of a crumb of toast". Then I wrote this on WhatsApp and decided to share it with other people as well.  
> Enjoy!

One morning there was a lonely crumb of toast left on the table. All the other crumbs had been taken away with the plate after breakfast, but this crumb hadn’t wanted to be taken away to land in the dishwasher or the sink. This specific crumb wanted to be more than a leftover. So it started its journey through the kitchen, searching for a purpose. But there weren’t many places to go for a little crumb of toast. The inhabitants of the fruit bowl asked what the crumb was doing, why it wasn’t in the sink with the others and the crumb told them that it didn’t want to be thrown away like garbage. That it wanted to be part of something bigger, like it once had been part of the toast. The fruit didn’t understand, so the crumb left them again. Later, the little crumb found a plate of cheese. The cheese crumbs were nice but they couldn’t help our toast crumb to find its true purpose either.

The little crumb of toast started to doubt it would ever find a purpose for its life as it was sitting on the kitchen counter. It started to think about just giving up and jumping into the sink, where the rest of them were, mumbling to itself, “I don’t have a purpose, I’m just a leftover...”

But then it suddenly heard someone calling.

“Hey you! Yeah you!”

The little crumb turned around and saw a small fork peeking out of the toaster. What did a fork do in a toaster? It surely hadn’t been there before breakfast…

“You look sad”, the fork said, “What is it?”

The little crumb sniffed and answered, “My life is without purpose. No one needs me, I’m just trash…”

“Oh no, don’t say that! You’re no trash, surely you can contribute something to this kitchen.”

“No, I’ve been at the fruit bowl and made friends at the cheese platter, but no one could give me a purpose. What is a small crumb of toast even supposed to do?”

The little cake fork seemed to think about that for a moment and then said enthusiastically, “I think I know exactly the right place for you!”

Then the fork went over to a large plastic bowl that was standing above the oven and the little crumb followed hesitantly.

“What are we doing here?”, it asked.

“Look inside,” the fork said.

With a little help the crumb managed to get onto the rim of the bowl and looked inside. Down there were a lot of brown cake crumbs.

“What are you doing in here?”, the crumb of toast asked curiously.

The cake crumbs turned towards it and replied cheerfully, “We’re gonna become cake pops!”

“Cake pops?”

“Yeah, they’re made from crumbs to get them round!”

The little crumb of toast stayed silent for a moment. An entire dessert made of crumbs?

“You could dip into the Nutella and join us!”, one of the cake crumbs suggested and our little crumb of toast did so gladly. Finally it had found its purpose and could be part of something bigger.

The little cake fork was pleased with itself for having been able to help the lonely crumb and wandered away to hide in a cupboard…


End file.
